Hold me now
by Avatar Vader
Summary: Three months after their wedding, three months since they've been together... what could go wrong! They're soulmates after all right? Right!


**Hold me now**

 **Hello kindly Read and Review even if you didn't like it! Any help is good when it comes to writing, good bad and ugly!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chitoge**

Chitoge was happy, she has on a blue overcoat on and a pair of well-fitting jeans. She also, of course, had a big red bow in her hair and a beautiful ring on her finger. She was finally back in Japan with her Raku. It was about 3 months since they got married and last saw each other. Her schedule was so busy they didn't even have a Honeymoon. As she retrieves hers and Tsugumi's bags from the overhead compartment, a small ball of worry fired up in her stomach.

'What if he's not there to pick us up?!' She looks down at the green carpet nervously.

'What if he's busy at work?!' Chitoge looks out the window at the darkened sky, slowly being filled with rain.

'What if he's crashed his car and in the hospital?" She bites her lip and starts shuffling out with Tsugumi close behind. 'Oh, no he'd have Ryuu drive…. Baka…' the two offload from the plane, quickly thanking their pilots.

They walk down the jet way and go down an escalator to a small concourse. Rain begins to pelt the windows. Small bits of ice _tik-taking_ on the glass panes. They stand at the turntable and gather their things. They see two men standing in near the exit of the airport holding a sign 'Chitoge Ichijou  & S. Tsugumi' Chitoge walks up to the men.

"Hello, my lady!" They bow lowly "We're here to take you home..."

"Where's Raku?" Chitoge asks in a huff, "He was supposed to pick me up."

"I'm sorry my lady he is unavailable at the time, the Mayor had an emergency meeting he needed to attend." He bows again as if she wanted to she could hit him.

"Hmm, wish he could've told me…" Chitoge trails off following the two men to the black four door car. One man pops the trunk for the other and he loads their bags in. The rain starts picking up severly.

The ride is taking longer than expected. The rain has increased exponentially. The driver has the music turned down lower as if it would help him drive better. Snow truck pass on the oncoming traffic lane, illuminating the dark night as they pass. The car takes a left turn and starts to slide a bit. The driver swears and starts to correct his steering, easing the car out of the slide.

About an hour later Chitoge and Tsugumi arrive at the Shuuei mansion. They quickly grab their things and get inside. Still shivering Chitoge sees the Shuuei clan lined up on both sides of the wall waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Ojou!" The clan shouts excitedly. Chitoge brushes off the water from her jacket. She looks around for Raku, but he's nowhere to be found…

"W-where's my husband?" She asks turning to Ryuu, who had just gotten off his phone looking mildly concerned.

"He called about thirty minutes ago, to let me know he was on his way…. I just tried calling him but, he didn't pick up." Chitoge's brow furls in concern. "Don't worry though Ojou! He's a capable man and I know he'll be home soo-. "Ryuu's phone rings his hand whips to it instantly.

"Master? Where are you?! The young miss is here waiting for you!" Ryuu asks quickly. "Wha-? Are you ok Master?" Chitoge looks up at Ryuu she snaps her fingers at the Yakuza. He hands her the phone quickly.

"-don't tell Chitoge… I'll be home soon." Raku finishes a sentence, clearly aimed at Ryuu.

"Don't tell me what? Beansprout?!" She demands.

"Ah, Damn. Right, so uh, before I tell you what happened I want you to know that I'm fine. Just a little jarred." Raku says confidently. Chitoge huffs in her 'get along with it' tone. "I was driving home from work and a truck sped in front of me, I slid off the road and into a ditch- "

"Raku-uu, Are you ok!?" She says annoyed. 'God, he always out himself into these situations.

"Like I said I'm fine!" He chuckles, "But the storm's too bad to get a tow truck out here so I'm gunna have to hoof it on foot."

"wait, why don't you have Ryuu come get you?" Chitoge asks walking her suitcase into the master bedroom.

"Honey, this is a Typhoon, it's about to make landfall!" Chitoge hears shouting on the other end of the line. Chitoge holds the phone on her shoulder laying her suitcase on the bed. "I'll be fine, just stay inside. I'll be home soon."

 _Ka-rooom!_ Lightning flashes and thunder rattles the house. Chitoge yelps and drops the phone on the ground. The lights dim for a moment and then flicker off Chitoge starts shaking with fear. She slowly backs into their closet which, aside from a few of Raku's suits and shoes is bare. Lightning flashes outside illuminating the room again, Chitoge slams the closet shut and balls herself up silently crying.

 **Raku**

The truck driver that had caused the predicament was shouting over the din. When Raku heard his bride's cries.

"Dammit!" he looks up at the sky. "Really?! Really!" he runs down the street at full pace. Turning left then right again, he passes two high school students who were talking. Ichijou runs across a lane of traffic into a drainage ditch and up the other side. Ichijou's clothes were drenched in muddy water. He takes off full tilt under a bunch of awnings which were being pelted with what was now becoming sleet. He slips on the wet concrete skinning his leg. "Ach!" he turns down the lane coming up to a small bridge where a semi had jackknifed across said bridge. Blue and red lights lighting up the houses and various traffic signs in the night. He jogs up to the officer who stops him.

"sorry sir we have to block off the bridge… Oh Ichijou. Sorry sir but road's closed." The cop looks at him apologetically.

"Its fine, was anyone hurt?" Ichijou asks quickly. Now that he got nearer there was a small car that looked pinned under the trucks back two wheels.

"Just bumps and bruises sir." The cop say taking off his hat and running his fingers through his shorter hair. "They were lucky they stopped as quick as they did. Could've been WAY worse."

"How long until you clear it?" Ichijou asks looking at the watch that Tsugumi got him as a wedding present, 8:30 it read.

"Gunna be a while, sir." He points to the car. "She's stuck pretty good and we don't wanna get a tow truck out in this weather… it may take all nig-H-hey wait!" Raku tears down the road and jumps up on top of the damaged car. HE then leaps in between the trailer and the truck his feet passing mere centimeters over the wiring in between. Ichijou lands sloppily but keeps going, darting past the cops that saw him jump over.

He was nearing his neighborhood now, and it was dark. 'Power must've cut' he thought to himself. This only strengthened his resolve to get home fast, knowing his beautiful bride A) did not like thunderstorms. And B) Dark places… put the two together forget it.

He turned down an ally and tore through accidently splashing an elderly lady with water as he went by.

"SORRY!" He shouts waving his had in remorse that he couldn't stop and apologize properly.

It took a few more minutes before he got to his home. He ran inside leaving the outer gate slightly ajar and burst inside. While kicking off his shoes he grabs his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight feature.

"Chitoge?!" he shouts combating the downpour that was on top of him. "Chitoge! Where are you!" he bursts into the living room to see Tsugumi bundled down on the couch with a pillow covering her ears with tears running down her cheeks. "You'll be fine Tsugumi! Trust me!" He calls out. Tsugumi seems to calm herself down. Raku runs into his bedroom as thunder rattles the house.

"Chitoge! Baby, where are you?!" he calls out. His foot hits Chitoge's suitcase hard. "Agh! Sonnofa!" he grabs his foot and holds on to it for a moment. As he bounces backwards thunder blares around the house tremendously and he falls backward into the closet door banging his head hard.

Raku quickly sits up grabbing the back of his head with his right hand and his skinned knee, which is bleeding a bit with his other hand.

"Ow! Why is it that whenever I know she's around I always get hurt!" He sighs deeply as he 'man's up' to take on the pain. "Good thing I love her goddammit!" to his right he hears sniffling, crying and someone rubbing tears off of their eyes. He reaches out with his right hand and feels a body lightning flashes again illuminating the room for the briefest of moments, but that was all Raku needed. In that brief moment, he saw that golden hair and those big, blue American eyes. He snakes his arms around her and holds her close. Being with her for the first time since the wedding. She pulls in closer to his hug, grabbing onto his shirt. Raku puts his head on Chitoge's while she shudders and weeps.

"You couldn't believe how much ive missed you Honey." Raku says with a small smile on his face.

"Wh-Why didn't you pick us up!?" She says accusingly. Raku pulls his head back and laughs.

"Im sorry Honey." He pulls her face up to his to look into her eyes. "Work ran late." He leans in and kisses her. She's surprised for sure about his affection but gives just as much as she receives. Chitoge laces her fingers around Raku's and holds him tight.

"You can make it up for me tomorrow morning with breakfast…" She says with a playful pleading in her eyes.

"Of course…" He yawns. Chitoge yawns as well wacking Raku on the chest as she does.

"Don't you know those are contagious?!" She says as Raku lays back in the closet yawning longer and wider. He pulls her closer to him as he starts drifting asleep in his wet, muddy and slightly bloody clothes. Chitoge puts her head on his chest and drifts asleep too.

Outside thunder and lightning rattle and shake the small city of Bonyari. Trees fall over, windows break and many streets get flooded. Raku's car, which was in the ditch gets sucked in and traveled about a mile in the torrential downpour that was the typhoon.

 **SO that's that… hope you liked it… wasn't anything special or fancy. Just something I wanted to see more of in the Nisekoi Fanfic archives… Slice of life… Come to think of it why arnt the Nisekoi FF archives bigger?! WHY! Theres SOO much to be had!**

 **I would like to urge anyone who MAY have a good FF idea for this particular fandom to go ahead and write it out… even if its not the greatest story, who knows it might inspire someone else. I implore you! Go for you can do it!**

 **The title comes from the song of the same title 'Hold me now – Thompson Twins..' if you've never hear it, definatly check it out sometime, one of my favorite songs… its very nice and love inspiring and makes me hate myself for being single…**

 **ANYWAY! Review if you would kindly… if you want I'd be willing to do more on this story. Or something IDK let me know if you think it sucks too. Any criticism helps you know?**

 **~AvatarVader**


End file.
